The Mysterious Ways of the Alluring Draco Malfoy
by WritersBabe
Summary: Phoenix Tomlinson is a pureblood wizard. Her dad works with the ministry and her mother stays at home. She lives in a manor and got her Hogwarts letter like she knew she would. Before boarding the train, her father starts talking with a friend and colleague, Lucius Malfoy. She befriends his son and together, they start their adventure at Hogwarts. DracoXOC. Re-write.


Chapter 1 - First Year, Part 1

Phoenix's P.O.V

* * *

The day was ordinary like no other.

I was with my parents, we were shopping in Diagon Alley. Looking for my school things. You see, I got my letter yesterday and mum and dad already want me to get my stuff. We already got my robes, and we just got my books and cauldron, my wand was the first thing we'd gotten, the telescope, crystal phials and the brass scales were all in the bags my parents were carrying. We were off to get my owl.

The shop was amazing, owls hooting, cats meowing and toads croaking, I would not be getting a toad.

I looked through the owls till I found the perfect one. An eagle owl! The perfect pet for a pureblood witch. I grabbed the cage off the shelf and noticed a boy with white-blonde hair grab the other eagle owl that had been next to mine, we shared a smile before he went back to his parents and I lead my parents to the counter to pay for my owl.

I hoped to see that boy at Hogwarts, he looked like a pureblood, so he will probably get sorted into Slytherin like me. We might even become friends.

After dad had paid, we walked back out onto the streets and found the floo we had taken here, I went first. The emerald flames erupted as I stepped in and shouted, "Tomlinson Manor!"

I was spit out onto the ground and I laughed as I rolled forwards. That would take some practice.

When my parents came through I took my stuff up to my room and started placing things in my trunk. After everything was in I smiled, placing my owl on top, whom I named Blaize.

* * *

The day had arrived. I was standing before the barrier ready to go, all my stuff on a trolley. I casually walked forward and the barrier gave way was I walked onto platform 9 3/4. The scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express stood before me as my parents rejoined me. We pushed my trolley down towards the end of the train where I spotted the blonde haired boy again, he was standing with his parents, my father saw them and lead me over there.

"Lucius! How wonderful to see you."

"Ah, Chase, how wonderful it is to see you as well. I see Phoenix is all ready for Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes, Amelia and I have been waiting for this day. You know how exciting it can be."

They continued to babble on as I turned to the boy.

"Phoenix Tomlinson." I held out my hand, he shook it.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well, Draco Malfoy, I would love to have someone to be around so I'm not alone. You up for it?"

"Certainly, Phoenix Tomlinson."

"Great. Help me load up?"

"Sure."

We helped each other load our trunks into the overhead of a compartment and went back out to say goodbye to our parents.

"Bye mum, bye dad. See you at Christmas!" I shouted as I boarded the train after the whistle went off.

"See you then! Write us after you get sorted telling us where you are!"

"Okay!" I waved to them as I got onto the train and sat in the compartment, waiting for Draco Malfoy.

When he finally came in, he slumped down into a seat.

"So, I'm guessing you're a pureblood?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you are too."

"Yeah. You know, I heard that Harry Potter is on this train."

"Didn't he go live with muggles after his parents died?"

"Oh yeah, and, I heard that they almost didn't let him go."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Fascinating. We should go look for him later."

"We should-" He was interrupted by the door opening. "Boys, I wondered when you were gonna find me. Phoenix this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Crabbe, Goyle, this is Phoenix Tomlinson. Her father is a friend of my fathers."

"Uh, hi."

"Hi."

I waved at them as Draco leaned forward. I leaned forward as well. "They aren't the brightest..." He whispered than leaned back.

I smirked and leaned back as well. As the other two boys sat down, I thought to myself, I guess I have found myself some friends.

After a while, a cart came around with sweets. I got some, Draco got some and so did Crabbe and Goyle.

We ate it, as we did, we learned more about each other. I learned that Crabbe and Goyle weren't bright at all, and that Draco grew up in his family manor, and his father worked for the ministry like me. We had a lot in common.

"So, should we look for Harry Potter know?" I asked after we'd finished our sweets.

"What?" Asked Crabbe.

Draco explained the whole story, some even I hadn't heard.

"Are we gonna go then?" I asked when he'd finished explaining.

"Yeah, let's go."

We got up and left the compartment. Checking with people around, we found the compartment they were in. Draco didn't bother knocking he just opened the door.

He looked at the dark haired boy with a lot of interest. "Is it true?" He said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it."

"Yes," was his simple reply as he stared at Crabbe and Goyle who were standing like body guards behind Draco.

Draco noticed. "Oh, this is Crabbe, and this is Goyle." He looked at me.

"Phoenix Tomlinson." I said with a fake smile and a nod.

"And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The red haired boy across from Harry gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Weasley stood up.

"Say that again," Weasley said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he was, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Weasley.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys... and girl? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Weasley - Weasley leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

A rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy and I backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when the rat finally flew off and hit the window, all four of us left to go back to the compartment.

When we'd all sat back down Draco said, "the nerve of him. Doesn't he know that we're better for him to be around than that blood traitor?"

"Draco, think about it, you grow up with muggles, knowing nothing of the wizarding world that he came from and when you find out that you're a wizard and you have to go into a world you know nothing about and know no one in the first person to be nice to you, or to talk with you, as in a real conversation, is the one you're gonna stick with. Don't take it to hard. With our luck he'll realize and come apologize."

"But I was the first to carry out a real conversation with him. In Madam Malkin's. About a week after we all got our letters."

"Than it's his loss and you can just make his life miserable or, just don't bother with him."

"Too late for that, he's already made an enemy out of me."

"Fine, but don't get to worked up."


End file.
